That's just the way it is
by just-a-smosh-fangirl
Summary: Kaylen, has been friends w/ Ian&Anthony for a long time. Love and friendship take a big part in this story, But what will happen when their lives take a shocking turn? Ian and Anthony do NOT make Smosh video's in this story, they are just normal guys. Hope you enjoy! Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes
1. Flashback

I can't wait. The night has finally come. The night where I can where my beautiful aqua blue dress. A night where I can feel like a princess. I think every girl dreams of their prom night, right next to their wedding. I was going with my best friend, Anthony Padilla. I've known him for as long as I can remember. We always got along so well. We have been with each other through the ups and the downs. But there was only one problem, he loved me.

Anthony had been in love with me for about a year now. I was defiantly not in love with him. I loved him, like I'd love a best friend. I never wanted me and Anthony to fall in love, but I guess I can't change what he feels. The night he told me that he loved me, I was in total shock. The only thing he wanted out of all that was that he and I remain best friends and nothing gets weird between us. So, I agreed to that. I know a lot of the times that something like this happens the girl doesn't want to be friends with the boy after, but I couldn't lose a friend that close to me. He has been accepting the fact that we could never be more than friends. But I am still going to prom with him, it has been a promise we made to each other in middle school, and we stick through it.

I got my hair and make-up done and put on my dress. Just a few moments after I put in my earrings, a limo pulled up in front of my house. It was Anthony waiting for me; I kissed my mom and dad who will be driving to my school on their own. I walked out the door, and there stood Anthony. I can't lie, he did look good in a suit. My parents followed me out the door so they could take pictures. They got in their car, and Anthony and I got into the limo. "You look beautiful." He told me. "Thank you, you look pretty good yourself. Honestly Anthony, I wouldn't want to go to prom with anyone other than my best friend." I said. "I too, let's have a good time tonight!"

When the limo stopped, Anthony got out of the limo, walked around and opened the door for me. I could see my friends standing with their dates taking pictures and stuff. Most of my friends were also going with their friends. After the whole ceremony, and everyone taking pictures, it was the prom after party at my friend Jen's house.

When we got there, everyone changed from their prom clothes into more casual ones. We opened a bottle of tequila and other drinks, and started to party. Most of the party was happening outside in her backyard, where me and a couple of my other friends were. I decided to go inside just to get away from the loud music for a minute or two. Being a little drunk, I bashed into someone who was just coming outside. It was Ian Hecox, I had just the smallest crush on him. "Oh sorry Kaylen" He said, damn his voice was hot. "Were you going inside?" "Yeah, I was gunna just sit in there for a while." "Can I sit with you?" When he asked me that my heart skipped a beat. I knew he was Anthony's best guy friend, and I knew if Anthony saw me with him he would be devastated. "Sure." I replied.

I woke up on the same couch, with Ian. I noticed that some other people were already awake, so I got up. I wanted to go home and sleep some more because I had a terrible hang over. I said bye to as many people as I could, grabbed my stuff, then started walking home. Jen only lived two streets away from where I did. I thought about Ian on the way back. I didn't really remember what we talked about; all I know was that I had a good time with him.


	2. That night

After I came out of my day dream, I noticed it was pretty late. I also noticed that I still loved Ian, and that Anthony was still my best friend. I guess somethings never change. I've been hanging out with Ian and Anthony a lot recently. I've also been trying to convince myself to get over Ian, but I guess hanging out with them doesn't really have does it?

I got up from the couch, and headed into my room. I felt really sad, and alone. I felt this way because I don't think I would ever love anyone as much as I love Ian. I decided to text the only person in the world who could make me feel better right now. Anthony. I loved having him as a best friend. And now, I'm happy he isn't in love with me anymore, and he is really happy with his girlfriend Aubree. I am also glad she doesn't get jealous that me and Anthony hang out all the time. I grab my phone and start texting, my text reads,

"Anthony, umm, I really need talk to you right now." A tear rolls from my eye. He responds like lighting, saying nothing but, "I'm on my way."

Ian and Anthony live together, I find it cute. They don't live very far from where I do, just a couple of streets actually. But, still Anthony got here fast. My door bell rang and I heard the door open. I already unlocked it knowing Anthony would just walk in anyways.

"Kaylen?" He yelled.

"In my room." I responded quietly, but yet, he still heard me. I wiped the tear from my cheek, and Anthony walked in.

"Kaylen, what's wrong?" He asked while he took a seat next to me on my bed.

"I've been feeling down lately." I said, not even looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"You seemed fine when we were hanging out the past couple of days, what happened?"

"It's something that's been bothering me for a while, you know what it is. I've just been thinking about it a lot lately, and, you know, I've been trying to hide it from you guys because I didn't want to seem like a party pooper all sad all day. But I finally had to tell you."

"Kaylen, I know how you feel. Trust me, I went though that with you. Remember?" He said while he put his arm around me.

"Oh yeah, I remember alright." I said with attitude.

"You seem mad at me, are you?" He said in a very worried tone.

I hugged him, and he hugged me back. "Anthony, I couldn't be mad at you even if I tried, you loving me then just made us even closer today. Where were you going with that anyways?" I let go of him and looked into his eyes.

"Good, just making sure. And I was going to day that back then, when I did… love you… I thought it was the end for me, and I was going to be alone because you didn't love me. I was feeling exactly how you fell about Ian now. And look at me now, I love Aubree, and she loves me. Trust me Kaylen, you will find someone. And I don't blame you for feeling like this, and I'm not trying to make you feel any different. All you have to do is wait." Anthony always knows what to say.

"Thanks…" Tears of joy came to my eyes, gosh, why am I so emotional?

"Aww don't cry." He said hugging me.

"They're of joy, thanks for making me feel better about myself Ant, and thanks for always being there late at night when I have no one. You're perfect."

"Oh stop it you…" He said in a voice which made me laugh.

"So… how's… Ian and…" I hated saying her name, but only because I was jealous.

"I know you don't want to hear this though." He held me tighter.

"I know I don't but I need to."

"They're doing well." He finished the sentence with a sigh. It took me about 10 seconds to answer him but I finally spit it out.

"Well I guess I have to be happy for them." I said in a depressing tone.

"Want to stay at my place for the night? So you don't have to be alone?" Anthony suggested.

"If you don't mind."

I grabbed my pillow and we walked back to his house. Anthony warned me of something that I didn't want to hear, but he thinks will help me. It was that Ian's girlfriend, Melanie was over. I said it was alright, a part of me died inside. But also a part of my came alive. I've been trying to get over him forever now. Maybe seeing with her from a different perspective will help. A perceptive that sees the good, unlike my old one which would only see the bad.

We walked in and I saw Melanie's legs on top if Ian's thighs as she laid back and he sat up while they watched a movie.

"Hey Ant, Hey Kaylen!" Ian greeted us. "So that's why you rushed out of the house?"

"Haha yup."

"Hey guys." Melanie said smiling. "Kaylen, I see you're spending the night, so am I!" She sounded so happy.

"Yeah!" I said in the most fake enthusiastic voice ever.

"SLUMBER PARTY!" Ian yelled like a girl. We all laughed.

"Our movie is almost over, maybe after that we could all play Jenga?" Melanie suggested.

"Fine, but I'm going to kick all of your asses!" Threatened Anthony.

"We'll see about that!" I said while jokingly punching him.

We stayed up until 3am playing, I won 3 times, Melanie won twice, Ian won 4 times and of course Anthony won 6 times. After that, Ian and Melanie headed off to Ian's room wishing us a good night. I was beginning to like Melanie more, and I stopped being as jealous. Anthony told me that everything was going to be alright, then headed off the his room. When ever I was here, I slept on the couch. I liked it best. I fell asleep pretty easily. I was having a dream of my life, that only thing that was different was… that Ian and I were together.


	3. Dawn

I woke up from my beautiful dream at 8:00am. My first thought was that I didn't get over Ian. I just tricked my mind into thinking I did. My second thought was why the hell was I up this early, something must of woke me up. I noticed somebody was in the shower. Was it Melanie? I guess I'll just have to wait for them to come out.

I got my ass off the couch and walked into their little kitchen and looked for some coffee. Just as I was pouring the steaming hot coffee into my mug, I heard the shower stop and then I heard talking. It was Melanie, but who is she talking t-… Oh, I guess her and Ian showered together. Awesome eh? I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. They didn't notice I was awake because they went straight to Ian's room. I was flipping though channels when Ian walked out.

"Oh you're up early!" He said cheerfully.

"I could say the same thing to you." I said with hardly any emotion.

"Oh, well, Melanie is trying to get me to wake up really early now because she says I waist most of my day asleep. But why are you up?"

I couldn't help but to agree that Ian usually spent his weekends sleeping. "Oh well that's nice. The shower actually woke me up."

"I'm sor-" I cut him off

"It's fine, it's better for me to, to wake up early." I only asked this because I wanted to be nice. "Are you and Melanie doing anything special today?" Please say no, please say no. I thought

"Nope, we are just staying in, anyways, it looks like it's going to rain. You're staying over today right?"

I didn't really know how to answer that question. "Umm, well I have nother better to do."

"Great we can all hang out again!" Ian said a little to cheery.

After we were all up and ready it was nearly 10:00. We all ate the chocolate chip pancakes that Ian made. We were all dressed in sweat pants, because we planned on just hanging around today. Anthony suggested we watched a movie.

"What do you guys wanna watch?"

"HARRY POTTER! Any of them!" Melanie shouted. It was weird, because I was thinking the same thing.

"I second it."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind!" Ian followed.

"Ok, what which one?"

"How bout we start from the Philosophers Stone and go from there?" I suggested

"Great idea." Mel said "Ant but the DVD in and I'll make popcorn."


	4. When Even Happened?

After we watched The Philosophers Stone and The Chamber of Secrets, we were all hungry again. I guess four and a half hours of movies made people hungry. I got up and checked if they had any lunch food. They didn't, actually, they had barly any food at all. It's not like they couldn't aford it, I was confused.

"Haha, guys, what don't you have like ANY food?"

"Urgg, because we are too lazy to go to the store." Ian said in a child's voice.

"Well then can you guys go out and get something?" Melanie said as she laid her head on Ian's shoulder.

"I would but remember, my car is all fucked up, that's why last night me and Anthony came to pick you up." Ian reminded her.

"Oh yeah, then Anthony can you?" Melanie said as she gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but I don't wanna go alone. It's boring." Anthony complained.

"I guess I'll go…" I offered, Mel and Ian probably wanted to be alone for once.

"Okay great I'm just going to get a sweater meet me in my car." Anthony said throwing me him keys.

"Wait what do you guys want?" I asked Ian and Mel.

"Oh whatever is closest."

"Yeah, what she said."

I put my shoes on and walked out the door. I didn't really care about what I looked like seeing as we were just going through a drive thru. I unlocked the passengers side door and got in. I reached my left arm out and unlocked the drivers door. Two seconds later, Anthony walk out of the house and hopped in the car.

"I wonder what Melanie and Ian will be up too!" Anthony said in a creepy voise.

"Oh god, but they're probably ya know…"

"Baking a cake!"

"Yes Anthony, that's what their doing." I said sarcastically.

"Good, making sure we were on the same page."

When we were about half way there he got a text.

"Can you get that for me?"

I picked up his phone, the text was from his girlfriend, Aubree.

"It's Aubree."

"What she want?"

"She just asked if you wanted to do something with her."

"Yeah, tell her I'll pick her up after we get food and she can come over, and have our movie marathon. Oh yeah, and ask her if she wants anything, oh yeah, and tell her it's you texting her."

"K, slow down, remember, I'm typing all this."

"Shut up, you can do it."

It felt like two seconds later, but apparently it wasn't I was lying in what seemed like a hospital bed. No one was around me, I couldn't hear anything, was this a dream? I just couldn't quite figure out what had happened, I was in the car with Anthony, I was texting Aubree, while he was driving, and boom I'm here.


	5. It's too crazy

A few moments later, Ian and what looked like a doctor stood over me. I could tell that they were talking, but I couldn't hear them. I slowly started to feel my body again, and I could feel something on my left foot. The doctor flashed a light into my eyes, then he waved his hand. I tried to wave my hand, but it was hard, my whole body hurt. I eventually managed to life up my right hand. A smile appaired on the doctors face. Ian yelled something, but all I heard was a mumble. Ian wrapped his arms around me, I really wanted to say something, but for some reason, I couldn't get anything out. He moved his head from my shoulder to inches from my face. Our noses were almost touching, it felt like he was about to kiss me, I mean what am I thinking. He said something, I still couldn't hear him clearly but I smiled and so did he. The doctor motioned me to go to sleep. I did.

I woke up again, I heard Melanie yell.

"She's awake!"

I saw two doctors, Ian and Melanie standing around me, I sat myself up and the male doctor helped me. Everyone was looking at me, crying and smiling. I didn't know where Aubree was.

"W-what happened?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

The male doctor looked down, took a deep breath and began,

"You… and Anthony got into a car crash, but it wasn't you or Anthony's fault. When you were crossing a four way intersection, a man in a truck ran a red light and… hit the drivers side door."

"Holy shit, is Anthony alright?"

"Well, he is an a coma at the moment, it's a mirical he is still alive, and for you too. You are very lucky Miss Kaylen. You have a little bit of brain damage, nothing heavy. You will for sure not remember what happened after you got hit."

"Wasn't I knocked out?"

"No, when the ambulance came, you were still conscious but you had a head wound, you blacked out after that, oh yes and your left foot is broken." That explains why I can feel it.

"Anthony…" I said as I turned my head to the right. He was lying there in a bed, almost dead. I need to look at his face, it could be the last time. I also noticed Aubree was with him.

"Do you think… I could see him? Just incase." Tears started streaming down my face.

"We'll see what we can do." The female doctor said.

Eventually, the doctors helped me into a wheelchair. I felt a little light headed. They rolled me right up agaist Anthony's bed side. He was white as snow, and just as cold I realised as I rubbed my hand down his cheek. I cried. The doctors left me alone with Anthony for a bit. Ian and Melanie weren't crying as hard as I was.

"Aren't you guys sad?" I basictly yelled to them.

"We are, it's just it's been over a week, and I feel like I have no more tears to cry." Melanie said really quitly.

"A WEEK? Holy shit. WHAT IF HE NEVER WAKES UP? WHAT IF THEY HAVE TO TAKE HIM OFF LIFE SUPPORT?" I sobbed loudly lying my head on Anthony's cold body. I put my hand in his, I put my fingure on his wrist feeling his pulse. Knowing his heart is still beating made me feel a little better.


	6. Kaylen's Insanity

The nurse came back into the room and said,

"Visiting hours are up. Sorry, it's getting pretty late."

The nurse wheeled me back, and helped me get into my bed.

"Guys..." I said to Ian and Mel, "I'm really happy I'm alive, I don't think I could of left without saying goodbye to you. I just don't know how I'm going to survive sitting here, knowing that Anthony could go at any second, he can't leave, he is my best friend. I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

Ian and Mel just let me ramble on, and on. They knew I was going through a hard time and it was hard for me to controle my feelings, weather it was sadness, or anger.

"Kaylen..." Ian said as he kneeled down beside me. I forgot how attractive he was, and I forgot how much I loved him. "Everything is going to be alright, and no matter what, Mel and I will be there for you, okay?"

I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, I wanted to kiss him so bad. A tear fell from my eye, and I said,

"Thank you Ian, and you too Melanie."

They nodded and the nurse motioned for them to leave. The nurse gave me some pain killers, and some other medication and told me to get a good sleep. She told me goodnight as she walked out of the room.

I couldn't sleep, are you crazy, I've been "asleep" for over a week. Plus, I could never sleep when my best friend is laying in a bed, right next to me, almost dead. I balled my eyes out. I couldn't think straight. I tryed to calm myself down, I took a deep breath and relaxed. I looked at the time, it was only 9:30. I really don't think I will be sleeping tonight. I tryed to think positivly. As long as I can hear Anthony's heart monitor beeping every couple of seconds, there was still hope. Hope that I can have my best friend back, hope that things will go back to the way they were. But what if they don't? What if Anthony doesn't remember me, what if he doesn't remember Ian, or Melanie. What if he doesn't even remember his own girlfriend Aubree? What if he doesn't even remember himself. I really started to panic. I was losing my mind. All my feelings were going crazy, I was falling apart.

When I slowly started to calm myself down again, it was 10:30. I spent an hour and a half panicing and crying. I think as long as Anthony is in a coma, I will be in a depression. I started to feel sleepy, I didn't know why though. Then I remembered, I took a shit load of pills not to long ago, that's what probably caused it. I layed down and tryed to get comfy. It was really hard seeing as though I had a cast on my foot, and the stitches in my head still hurt. How insaine is this for happened to us. I'm still in shock. I slowly started to drift away into my sleep.


End file.
